


Droga! Detesto Manhãs

by Taimatsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: [...] Apesar de detestar as manhãs ensolaradas ele (secretamente) fica feliz com a oportunidade de acordar antes de Thomas, é o único momento tranquilo que ele pode olhar para o rosto dele sem sentir a necessidade de soca-lo – porque Thomas é irritante e Ryoga não tem paciência. [...]Escrito em 2017





	Droga! Detesto Manhãs

**Author's Note:**

> Olha quem tá de voltar com outro surto da madruga!! E é Hellshark!!  
Já deu pra perceber que não estou escrevendo taaanto thiefhispping, né?? Pois é, tô tentando dividir meu amor entre meus shipps huehue O que não significa que vou deixar de escrever sobre o OTP do coração <3

Ryoga detesta acordar cedo, isso é um fato comprovado, principalmente num sábado, dia que ele tira especialmente para sair da cama depois das 11. Ele é incapaz de entender como algumas pessoas bizarras – sua irmã gêmea e Yuma – conseguem ser alegres e sorridentes nas primeiras horas do dia. É humanamente impossível para ele acordar às 6 horas, olhar para o céu azul e sorrir como se a vida fosse maravilhosa e linda. Impossível, ele só não consegue ser assim. Não, ele tem que acordar e encarar o teto por 20 minutos para questionar suas habilidades de dormir até mais tarde – _onde meus cálculos deram errado?_ –, ele vai se levantar com as sobrancelhas franzidas profundamente e manter os lábios torcidos numa careta de desgosto até seu humor ser reduzido para algo tolerável, o que pode levar de duas a três horas na melhor das hipóteses.

Bem, é isso o que acontece em manhãs normais da sua vida, mas não naquela manhã _atípica_. Apesar de detestar as manhãs ensolaradas ele (secretamente) fica feliz de acordar antes de Thomas, é o único momento tranquilo que ele pode olhar para o rosto dele sem sentir a necessidade de soca-lo – porque Thomas é irritante e Ryoga não tem paciência.

Com um suspiro Ryoga deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro, seus olhos azuis se distraiam com a pessoa deitada ao seu lado, sua versão preferida de Thomas. A expressão dele era tranquila, sua respiração profunda fazia o peito marcado subir e descer lentamente num ritmo constante. _Thomas é bonito quando mantem a boca fechada_, pensou com uma careta e bufou contra o travesseiro.

Piscando lentamente se pegou observando as poucas cicatrizes de queimadura que restava, se espalhando pela pele levemente bronzeada da clavícula, pescoço e ombro, elas deixavam marcas pouco visíveis a olho, mas podem ser sentidas pelo toque. Ryoga tinha um fascínio mórbido de tocá-las. Um sorriso triste se formou nos cantos dos lábios quando estendeu a mão e afastou a franja loira dos olhos dele, revelando a cicatriz que há ali, só para os fios voltarem a escorregar para o mesmo lugar e Thomas franzir o nariz incomodado.

Ryoga bufou uma risada, mas congelou quando o outro começou a se inquietar.

Primeiro Thomas se moveu fazendo seus ossos estalarem, soltou um suspiro alto que soou como um resmungo e apertou os olhos, sentia a luz através das pálpebras, contraindo o maxilar esfregou o rosto no travesseiro macio se recusando a despertar. Meio minuto mais tarde ele estalou a língua, irritado, abriu um olho e depois outro revelando a cor profunda de magenta, franzindo o cenho para a claridade encarou de perto o par azul que o observava.

– Humm, Shark? O que está fazendo acordado tão cedo? – perguntou ainda grogue de sono com a voz rouca, sentia a garganta seca e incômoda.

Ryoga sorriu divertido. – Pensando se eu devia te estrangular ou não.

O peito de Thomas vibrou numa risada e ele jogou um braço sobre o corpo do outro, displicente, lhe dando aquele sorriso preguiçoso que o mais novo acha bonito. Não que Ryoga vá admitir isso em voz alta, claro. Thomas o puxou para perto dele, Ryoga resmungou um protesto, mas não lutou contra, pelo contrário, se inclinou sentindo o cheiro da pele quente e de shampoo.

– Conseguiu se decidir? – o ruivo perguntou, sonolento, a voz preguiçosa saindo com forço.

– Infelizmente não. – respondeu soltando um suspiro derrotado que divertiu o outro.

– Bem, quem sabe na próxima. – Thomas murmurou enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro com um suspiro, fechou os olhos e relaxou.

Em menos de um minuto ele estava dormindo de novo deixando um Ryoga pasmo, _Thomas e sua habilidade de dormir em dois tempos_, pensou revirando os olhos. Ele por outro lado não voltaria a dormir tão cedo. Com uma careta decidiu que o melhor a fazer é levantar e comer algo, seu estômago começava a querer reclamar. Tentou sair da cama sem muito alarde, mas quanto mais tentava se mover, menos ele conseguia se afastar. De testa franzida ele atirou um olhar descontente ao ruivo, ele continuava de olhos fechados.

– Ei, me solta, estou com fome. – falou beliscando o braço alheio.

Thomas gemeu e se arrastou até ele. – Muito cedo. Mais cinco minutos...

– Não. Me solta Thomas!

Com um suspiro derrotado o ruivo ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Ryoga e fez beicinho. – Só se você me der um beijo de bom-dia.

O outro gemeu, já devia esperar por algo assim, ele sabia que Thomas não o largaria enquanto não dar o que ele quer, _tão infantil_, pensou com um bufar, _e ele se diz o “adulto” dessa relação_. O olhou por alguns segundos, sem colocar muito esforço pressionou os lábios contra os dele num beijo rápido. Ainda assim os braços continuavam em volta da sua cintura.

– Thomas!

Ao som do seu nome o ruivo rolou para cima de Ryoga num movimento rápido e planejado, com uma mão prendeu os pulsos finos contra o colchão enquanto pairava sobre ele. – Achou mesmo que aquele beijo seria suficiente para que o deixasse ir? – a pergunta foi feita num tom de escarnio, o que fez o menor se contorcer sob o aperto dele.

Internamente Ryoga xingou o surto de crescimento que o outro teve nos últimos tempos, quando pensou que enfim iria ultrapassa-lo _wops_ Thomas conseguiu algumas polegadas à mais, agora ele estava quase tão alto quanto Chris – para grande desgosto dele e de Kaito – e mais pesado também. E lá se iam as piadas sobre a altura do idiota. _Tsc._

Com um grunhido abriu a boca para protestar, mas Thomas foi rápido encobri-la com um beijo e quaisquer palavras que pretendia dizer foram substituídas por um gemido. Por um momento o menor se deixou levar, os lábios suaves, a língua se movendo contra a sua e o cheiro de Thomas o atordoavam. Bem, até ele se dar conta do mundo a sua volta e morder o lábio dele com força o suficiente para fazê-lo recuar.

Ofegante e com o rosto vermelho, sorriu. – Você tem o seu beijo, agora me deixe ir.

Thomas passou a língua pelo lábio ferido e sorriu. – Eu acho que não. – disse num tom que prometia volta.

Sem pesar duas vezes deslizou a mão livre por uma coxa nua ouvindo Ryoga tomar uma respiração profunda, arrastou os dedos pela pele leitosa e macia antes de afastar as pernas usando o peso do corpo para se posicionar entre elas. Olhou para o rosto contrariado de Ryoga e sorriu e a pele em torno da cicatriz esticou, não de um jeito ruim, por mais estranho que pareça aquela cicatriz combina com o rosto de Thomas.

Usando a mesma mão Thomas agarrou o quadril magro para mantê-lo no lugar, as unhas afundando na pele, e contraiu os quadris, pressionando a pélvis contra a virilha do outro, arrancando um gemido surpreso dele. Rindo se inclinou sobre o corpo magro, jogando os quadris para frente num ritmo lento, mas preciso. Observando a expressão de Ryoga, um sorriso se formou nos seus lábios

Ryoga gemeu de boca aberta e olhos fechados sentindo aquela pressão enviar arrepios de prazer por sua pele, apertou as pernas ao redor de Thomas e agarrou o lençol sob a cabeça com os dedos. Seu corpo estava ficando quente e seu membro começava a endurecer dentro da cueca, a sensação do pano fino esfregando na carne sensível e os toques.

Erguendo a cabeça ele soltou um grunhido. – Para de provocar, porra. – fez uma pausa para respirar. – Se vai fazer algo, faça já!

– Alguém está impaciente. Acho que vou ter que acelerar isso então. – o mais velho brincou liberando os pulsos de Ryoga e voltando sua atenção para a cueca azul com estampa de tubarões, sorriu, _não é uma graça?_, pensou soltando uma risada sob a respiração antes de puxar a peça pelas pernas magras.

Thomas envolveu a mão no membro dele, acariciando-o algumas vezes até a respiração de Ryoga se tornar ofegante e errática, antes de envolver a cabeça com sua boca, chupando e lambendo enquanto apreciava cada gemido que o menor deixava escapar. Em resposta Ryoga afundo os dedos nos cabelos ruivos e loiros de Thomas, os espalhando e bagunçando em resposta aos movimentos de subir e descer da boca quente e úmida.

– T-thomas.... Aahn.... – gemendo Ryoga arqueou as costas, estava _tão_ perto, faltava _tão_ pouco.

Até o D-gazer de Thomas começar a zumbir. Chamada.

Ryoga rosnou e mordeu a língua para não soltar um palavrão. Thomas percebeu isso, porque riu quando posicionou o maldito aparelhinho na orelha o encarando, mantinha a mão na apertada na base do pênis, casa Ryoga tenha a brilhante ideia de terminar o _serviço_ por si mesmo.

– O que foi? – perguntou assistindo os olhos azuis irritados na sua direção. _Se olhares matassem._

– _Thomas Arclight._

Instantaneamente o ruivo endireitou as costas, os olhos magentas se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo. Nunca é um bom sinal quando o chamam pelo nome completo. Nervoso, engoliu. – Chris? Hum, aconteceu algo?

Seu irmão não respondeu num primeiro momento, mas ele podia ouvi-lo respirar fundo repetidas vezes, o deixando levemente preocupado. – Eu espero, sinceramente _Thomas_, que você esteja a caminho do aeroporto, neste instante.

Thomas abriu e fechou a boca feito um peixe fora d’água. – Aeroporto? – perguntou abobalhado buscando desesperadamente por um relógio.

– Sim, aeroporto! A seção de fotos, Thomas! – Chris praticamente gritou do outro lado. Ah, droga, não podia ser tão tarde! Quanto tempo ele ficou naquela brincadeira?

Ryoga observava a mudança de comportamento do mais velho sem entender, não podia ouvir o que Chris tanto falava, mas pela cara de Thomas era algo sério, ou no mínimo importante, ou era só mais uma bronca de Chris. Assistiu Thomas franzir as sobrancelhas e engolir, o pomo-de-adão se movendo na garganta daquele jeito que o tentava a mordê-lo. Com esse pensamento e um sorriso maldoso se ergueu afastando a mão quente do seu membro e se inclinou contra ele, de boca aberta afundou os dentes na pele levemente bronzeada do pescoço.

– Ahh _porra_! – o ruivo exclamou num sussurro jogando um olhar meio irritado ao menor, franziu a testa. _Não é à toa que o chamam de Shark_, pensou revirando os olhos.

– Thomas! Onde está sua responsabilidade com seus compromissos? Como espera que o tratem como adulto se você não age como um? – houve um instante de pausa para Chris recuperar a compostura. – Te dou 10 minutos para estar aqui ou teremos uma conversa séria. – e desligou.

Bufando Thomas se levantou da cama num pulo, apressado começou a se vestir ignorando o olhar confuso que recebia. Puxou a calça e abotoou a camisa pela metade antes de procurar a jaqueta, _onde havia jogado a maldita coisa?_ Ryoga, sentado no meio da cama, o acompanhava incrédulo.

– Onde você pensa que está indo? – perguntou exasperado.

– Preciso ir. Estou atrasado. Chris vai me matar. – ele explicou rapidamente. Se aproximou da cama e beijou Ryoga na testa, um beijo tão mal calculado que fez o mais novo se desequilibrar e cair de costas na cama.

– O quê? E quanto ao meu _problema_? – perguntou apontando para a virilha.

– Prometo te compensar quando voltar. _Ja nee_.

– Não, Thomas, volta aqui! – chamou, mas o ruivo já tinha fechado a porta. – EU VOU TE MATAR THOMAS. – gritou e soltou um gemido em seguida.

Ryoga Kamishiro, definitivamente, odeia as manhãs.

**Author's Note:**

> E então, o que acharam desse meu surto da madrugada?? Espero que tenham gostado! Obviamente quis escrever algo engraçado (ou tipo isso) :p  
Já sabem, quaisquer erros me avisem!  
~Kissus~


End file.
